Pikachu's Return
by Determined Artist
Summary: My own take on the end of the episode Pikachu's Good-Bye. Where ash leaves with out saying a word.
**Author's Note:** Alright, the reason why I decided to write this is because I felt the ending to Pikachu's Good-bye was a tad lame and wanted see if I can better one. Maybe I could, maybe couldn't either way this was a good way strengthen my writing skills.

Also be warn that name in here going to English dub since I 'am most familiar with that version and it's been awhile since I have seen the original, so if there is any in consists in this, you would know the reason.

Now that's out of the way let's get started.

* * *

A boy dashed through the trail never looking back, never looking up. He knew there were a storm coming, but he kept running. "ASH!" screamed a young woman's voice. The Pokémon trainer ceased then looked back with a long, yet a more bemused face. He saw his friends Misty and Brock rushing towards him. "Ash, this is crazy! What were you thinking, leaving Pikachu like that?" The trainer looked away.

"You know she's right, you know. Pikachu was your friend after all."

"I know, but..." He paused for a bit thinking of the right words to deafened himself with. "Pikachu will be much happier with those other Pikachu." As Ash's friends stared a bit at him, shocked and concerned a little at what they heard, ash moved on.

The group traveled quite always without a word uttered, Ash was deep into though about Pikachu. Despite the short time they been together and shorter time they have been separated, he already missed his yellow Pokémon. _Pikachu I hope you're doing fine with those other Pikachu._ Just then, a noise caught their attention. They look over to see a heard purple and blue little rodent-like Pokémon scattered around in far off distance.

"Aw! How cute." Misty called out.

"Those are Nidoran's." In formed Brock.

After a second of a stare, Ash said "alright! Time to catch me some more Pokémon." In a excited tone. He thrown the Pokéball up and out came his bird Pokémon, Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto use Wing Attack?!"

"Pidge, Pidgeotto?" The bird Pokémon chirped before it swopped down and its wings started to illuminate a white light, knocking the Nidoran. Just as the purple and blue Pokémon scampered all around a loud roar erupted. The group of humans and Pidgeotto looked around with bemused faces, wondering where the noise came from. All of the sudden, two large purple dinosaur-like Pokémon stomped over, shaking the earth as they did.

"That's-" Misty said in a shocked and in slight scared voice before she and Brock finished the sentence together. "Nidoking." At that moment, the two larger Pokémon stared to charge for the humans.

"Pigeotto return?" Ash asked as he held out the Pokéball, sending his Pokémon inside it. Soon he and his friend's ran. It was then the two Nidoking and the group split off into two different directions, Ash being chased by one and Brock and Misty being by the other one. Ash kept running, his chest pounded, his raced, and his breathing quicken, but he never let up. Just then, he felt himself falling down.

The trainer didn't see that it was cliff until it was too late. As he plummeted towards the ground, he felt his head slammed on a rock before his body landed on the cold, hard earth. He tried to get back on his feet again and again, but couldn't. The trainer didn't have enough strength to send out Pidgeotto back out. Trying to keep himself awake, he felt his warm and wet. At that moment, the rain started to fall, creating a shower. He could hang on any more and as he fall in a deep sleep, he mutter. "Pikachu."

* * *

The next thing he knew, he heard a voice that sounded like Misty's. _"You think he'll be alright until we get to a hospital?"_ It sounded as if misty was worried about something.

 _"It could be hard to say, he landed pretty hard back there."_ Another voice made itself know. This one sounded like Brock. Curious, he tried to open his eyes.

 _"Pi-?"_ Ash's vision was blurred at first before it came into focus. There he saw his the yellow Pokémon, who left behind, standing right beside him.

"Pi-? Pikachu?!" He cried out as struggled to get up, but was gently pushed back down by a pair of hands.

"Ash, you must get up, you've a nasty fall?!"

"Huh? Misty?" The trainer looked around and saw that they were in, what looked to be a cave with Misty and Pikachu each side and Brock behind Misty tending to a fire. "How-?" Just then, Misty interrupted him.

"You were lying on the ground unconscious and we carried you here and patched you up."

"But how did you find me?"

"You need to thank Pikachu for that. It found us and lead us to you."

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!"

"Pikachu you came back?!" Ash said, almost in tears before he pulled out his arms, grabbing his Pokémon, pulling it into a hug, and laughing alongside with his Pokémon, Pikachu.


End file.
